The present invention relates to a pickup driving apparatus in an optical disc player, and particularly to a pickup-drive stabilizing apparatus for stabilizing the tracking of an optical disc player, after carrying out high-speed information access.
An apparatus that records and reproduces information using an optical disc is known as an optical disc player. The term "tracking" applies to an object lens moving along a track of the optical disc having certain information thereon, and the term "high-speed access" refers to the pickup of an optical disc player traversing from one track to another track far removed from the first. The optical disc player shifts the pickup by driving a sled motor to perform the high-speed information access on the optical disc.
In the conventional high-speed information access method, a sled servo driving signal is applied from a microcomputer to control the sled motor. Then, a tracking servo driving signal is applied to control a tracking servo. However, the tracking is very unstable after performing the high-speed access due to the inertia of the pickup. Due to this inertia, the pickup continues to move for a period even after the tracking servo driving signal is applied to control the tracking servo. Therefore, high-speed tracking is performed as soon as the microcomputer supplies the sled servo control signal. A problem thus occurs in that the pickup moves for a period because of the pickup's inertia due to the high-speed access, making the tracking very unstable.